Chiche !
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Ficlet en trois parties. - Ca doit faire mal. Répéta-t-elle. - Ben ouais. - Mais t’es un ninja !
1. Chapter 1

-

_**Chiche !**_

-  
-

_**Auteur :**_ _Roxane Sanka Malfoy_.

_**Source**_ _**:**_ Naruto.  
_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

_**Rating**_ _**:**_ K+.  
_**Genre :**_ Humour.  
_**Pairing :**_ Aucun.

_**Note :**_ Je suis en train de faire du tri dans mes fics et j'ai retrouvé cette bêtise. C'est un petit bout de n'importe quoi en trois morceaux qui vous plairont, j'espère !

_**Résumé :**_ - Ca doit faire mal. Répéta-t-elle. - Ben ouais. - Mais t'es un ninja !

-  
-

_- Mais ça doit faire mal !_ lâcha Naruto avec une grimace.

Sakura se figea alors qu'elle reboutonnait son chemisier. Elle se tourna lentement vers Naruto.

_- Ca doit faire mal._ Répéta-t-elle.

_- Ben ouais._

_- Mais t'es un ninja !_

_- C'est pas le même genre de douleur._ S'expliqua Naruto, l'air toujours aussi dégoûté.

_- Trouillard._ Lança Sasuke, semblant s'intéresser à la conversation pour la première fois.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Teme ?_

_- Troui-llard !_ _Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas capable de faire pareil._ articula Sasuke.

_- Tu vas voir si j'suis un trouillard !_ grogna Naruto en quittant l'appartement de Sakura.

_- C'était bas, Sas'._ Commenta la jeune femme.

Sasuke haussa les épaules et retourna à l'étude du parchemin posé devant lui.

-  
-


	2. Chapter 2

-

_**Chiche !**_

-  
-

_**Auteur :**_ _Roxane Sanka Malfoy_.

_**Source**_ _**:**_ Naruto.  
_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

_**Rating**_ _**:**_ K+.  
_**Genre :**_ Humour.  
_**Pairing :**_ Aucun.

_**Note :**_ Je suis en train de faire du tri dans mes fics et j'ai retrouvé cette bêtise. C'est un petit bout de n'importe quoi en trois morceaux qui vous plairont, j'espère !

_**Résumé :**_ - Ca doit faire mal. Répéta-t-elle. - Ben ouais. - Mais t'es un ninja !

-  
-

_- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus délicat ?_ grogna Naruto en retenant un sursaut de douleur.

_- Chochotte._ Se moqua Ino alors que Kiba se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel sans arrêter son travail. _J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu sois un ninja._ Remarqua la blonde après une pause.

_- J'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le même genre de douleur._

_- Mouais._ Marmonna Ino, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

Naruto serra les dents à cause d'une nouvelle pique de douleur. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir voir Kiba.

_- Toi, t'as pas intérêt à te louper ! Sinon j'te fais ta fête !_ menaça Naruto.

_- Oui, oui._ Répondit Kiba, pour la énième fois en une heure, pas impressionné pour un sou.

En revanche, on ne l'y prendrait plus à accepter de rendre un service à Naruto. Aussi bénigne soit la demande !

-  
-


	3. Chapter 3

-

_**Chiche !**_

-  
-

_**Auteur :**_ _Roxane Sanka Malfoy_.

_**Source**_ _**:**_ Naruto.  
_**Disclamer :**_ Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi.

_**Rating**_ _**:**_ K+.  
_**Genre :**_ Humour.  
_**Pairing :**_ Aucun.

_**Note :**_ Je suis en train de faire du tri dans mes fics et j'ai retrouvé cette bêtise. C'est un petit bout de n'importe quoi en trois morceaux qui vous plairont, j'espère !

_**Résumé :**_ - Ca doit faire mal. Répéta-t-elle. - Ben ouais. - Mais t'es un ninja !

-  
-

_- Teme !_ hurla Naruto en déboulant dans le salon de la demeure principale Uchiha.

Sasuke ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre, trop habitué aux cris incessants de son coéquipier pour encore s'en émouvoir. Cependant, il fut obliger d'accorder son attention à Naruto lorsque celui-ci vint se planter devant lui, leurs genoux se frôlant. Son regard remonta le long du torse halé, notant distraitement qu'il était nu, avant de s'arrêter sur son visage.

_- Montre moi le tien et je te montrerai le mien._ Lâcha Naruto avec un sourire canaille.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr de savoir où voulait en venir son camarade. Naruto leva les yeux au ciel et attira son attention en frottant sa main sur son flanc gauche, qui jusqu'à maintenant était caché par son bras.

_- Je parle de ton tatouage… __**ba**__-__**ka**__ !_ précisa Naruto en frissonnant sous le regard de pur désir de Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du tatouage tribal qui courait sur la peau bronzée.

-  
-

_**End**_

-  
-


End file.
